Question: What do the following two equations represent? $x+5y = 4$ $-25x+5y = -1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x+5y = 4$ $5y = -x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{5}x + \dfrac{4}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-25x+5y = -1$ $5y = 25x-1$ $y = 5x - \dfrac{1}{5}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.